Bad Vides
by JinxTheFox
Summary: Things are starting to get interesting for young Shiro. He has just been accepted into the Garrison University and his whole life is right on track. Soon though everything starts to change and dead bodies of Shiro's friends are popping up everywhere. A killer is hunting down Shiro to make his life a living hell. Can Shiro figure out who's the killer before his time is up?
1. Chapter 1

JinxTheFox: Hi guys! This is my second fan fiction going up and I'm really happy with the idea behind it. Me and my friend based the idea off of Scream (tv show) and now we're writing a slash au of Voltron. The first chapter is my writing and Sparky8181's will be next so stay tuned!

Note: JinxTheFox and Sparky8181 will be taking turns writing chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Live A Little by JinxTheFox

Shiro stared down at the filled out paper in his hands as he walked down the halls of his school. Even though he had already read it about twenty-three times his eyes went back and forth over the information. All of it felt so weird and amazing that it was hard to believe that it wasn't just a dream. The feeling of joy was pumping throughout his veins making his whole body feel num. He wished that if this really were a dream then no one would wake him up.

You see, just a minute ago Shiro was in his Language Arts class talking privately with his teacher Mr. Ulaz. Some important papers came in for Shiro. Mr. Ulaz was explaining to him that out of the three students whom applied to the Garrison University, Shiro was the one whom got excepted into the college. Soon he'd be up in the stars gazing down on Earth from far, far, far away just like he always dreamed he would be. All Shiro had to do now was finish up his last year of high school.

Shiro felt someone jump right behind him swing an arm around his shoulder. "So did ya get in or what?" Shiro looked over to see his friend Lance beside him trying to read the documents over his shoulder.

Lance's signature toothy grin was implanted onto his face as always. Like most of Shiro's friends Lance was 17, a year younger than Shiro himself. They had met each other during a tutoring session Shiro was giving Lance last year, Lance's grades had raised and Shiro had made a new friend. Since then, they both had ended up in the same friend group and had gotten along just fine. Neither of them shared many interests with each other but they still had some good conversions together.

Shiro gave Lance a bashful smile. "Yeah, I got excepted into the Garrison. Writing all of those extra credit essays really did paid off."

"Wow no way! Really!? Congrats, Shiro!" Lance exclaimed even though the news wasn't surprising to him at all. "Hey, you know what this means, right~?" A giant mischievous grin grew on his face from ear to ear.

Shiro could recognize the expression on Lance's face from anywhere. It was Lance's signature 'I have a stupid idea and I know it but I am still going to do it and I'm dragging you down with me' look. Shiro was a bit scared to find out what idiotic thought had just popped into Lance's head.

"Uhh…what does it mean exactly?" Shiro regretted ever asking.

"We have to celebrate, durrrrr." He acted like the answer was more than obvious. He could sense the weariness of the idea from Shiro. Lance rolled his eyes. "Come on, Shiro. You've been working so much that you have barely had anytime to hangout with the crew. And now that you have finally gotten your whole life set, you can now afford to let loose a bit and take a break every now and then."

Shiro wasn't sure how to respond. Then Lance's self conscience, Hunk, came to the rescue. It didn't take long for him to sense what was ticking in Lance's head. "Oh no. I know that look from anywhere, what are you planning now, Lance?"

Lance looked over at his best friend and replied. "Shiro just got into the Garrison University and I was thinking about a party to celebrate. You know, to shake off all of that stress that he's been going through. So what do you say? Great idea, am I right?"

As the only voice of reason that Lance would semi listen to, Hunk had to protest. "Lance, are you sure that's a good idea? Who's going to throw a whole entire party on a Tuesday night?"

"Me of course, all I have to do is spread the word and the rest will be easy as pie."

"And no alcohol. You remember what happened last?"

"God no, I'm never doing that again."

"Where are you going to hold it? There is no way that you can fit a couple dozen high schoolers in your house with your giant family there."

"Oh, don't worry my friend, I know the perfect~ place." That definitely made Hunk worry.

"Lance. Where are you holding the party at?" Hunk's voice was more stern this time.

"Don't worry about this, Hunk. I've got everything covered, as long as you can bring snacks and Shiro agrees to it." They both turned to Shiro for his say in the matter.

Shiro sighed surrendering. "Yeah, sure. One break wouldn't hurt, besides it sounds like fun."

"Sweet!" Lance exclaimed jumping into the air. He was so pumped up that he could barely keep the energy inside of him. Little did Shiro know that he had been planning this party for about two months.

Lance ran down the hallways being over dramatically exciting. Hunk followed after his friend to hopefully calm him down before he did something stupid (more idiotic than Lance's usual stupidity). Shiro chuckled and rolled his eyes. He looked back down at the files in his hands. His whole life was running smoothly just how he always pictured it to be.

The school bell had rung not too long ago and Mr. Ulaz was finishing up grading today's second hour's test. The school was silent and the majority of the teachers had already left along with all of the students. Mr. Ulaz got up from his desk to go put away the graded papers in his filing cabinet. A shadowy figure moved behind him. Mr. Ulaz didn't notice anything until a gloved hand grabbed him from behind and duck taped his mouth shut. He struggled to get out of their reach and hopefully make a run for it but he failed to get anywhere. The figure wore all black and a cloak to cover up their body shape, the only weird thing was that they had a mask on. The mask was white and had the imprint of a simple but creepy smiley face, on the sides were little markings of the colors red, blue, yellow, and green. The person grabbed the man and pulled him close with a strong grip. Duck tape was put around his neck tightly with much force. Mr. Ulaz tried to do something but he had trouble gasping for air, he managed to kick the masked person back for a moment. The figure turned and grabbed the American flag that was put up on a stand in the room, they broke the wooded part of it into two and stabbed it into Mr. Ulaz's back. The poor man would have screamed if he could as the maroon blood dripped from his back and onto the floor to create a stain. He fell onto the ground but not long afterwards the the mystery character pinned him up on the wall and began putting more duck tape around his neck, only this time Mr. Ulaz was hung up from the ceiling choking to death just for a breath of air, but he failed to do so. Mr. Ulaz's legs stopped kicking and his hands stop trying to rip off the duck tape holding him in place, his eyes stayed open like a fish.

The English teacher's story came to an end.

Shiro got in his car to drive to Lance's directions to the place of the party. He sat down and started the car when his phone began to ring, it was Keith calling. He picked up the phone.

"Hello-"

"SHIRO THERE ARE PEOPLE AT MY HOUSE! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" Keith's voice was booming from the cellphone.

"Okay, okay. May I ask why there are people at your house?"

"I'm not sure. I came home after working out at the gym and my house was filled with teenagers from our school and I don't know where they came from but they won't leave…LANCE!"

"Wait, Keith I'm sure he didn't-…he hung up on me…" Shiro sighed and put his phone away. He didn't need Lance's direction because he already knew the way to the party.

TBC! please review.

Spark's Chapter is next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 by Sparky

Pidge leaned against the wall outside watching everyone pass her heading out of the school. She let out a sigh and glanced at the clock wondering what was taking her brother so long. Pidge did not want to miss seeing Keith blow up because of Lance. Lance had texted everyone saying he was going to throw a party at Keith's house, It was for Shiro. Of course when Keith finds out he's going to kill Lance. Pidge liked it when Keith kicked Lance's butt, it was easier than her doing it to him. Pidge did not want to miss out on the exciting show between the idiotic boys. Though she had no idea what was keeping her brother. Every day after school Pidge's older brother, Matt would meet up with her and drive them both home. Letting out another heavy sigh, Pidge took out her phone to check the time.  
Matt walked down the hall wondering what his baby sister was going to say. A whole car ride lecture about how his being late meant she would miss Lance's butt being kicked. She also wanted to be there to ask Shiro about the Garrison University. She researched that place, so she was going to pile him with questions. But of course, Matt's history teacher was going on about the last test. And then asked about his life and if he had any other plans. Matt gave him a smile saying he had no idea. He walked down the stairs, the hall way was empty and it was nearly twenty minutes since school ended. He got towards the door and saw his sister crossing her arms and giving him a look.  
"Sorry Pidge, you know how Ms. Luxia always likes to talk." Matt laughed as he walked besides his sister to his car.  
"Couldn't you wait until another time?" Pidge sighed.  
"Eh, I didn't want to be rude." Matt responded.  
"Yeah, yeah sure. You know what, I'll save my lecture this time if you get me that new issue of ironman." Pidge spoke.  
Matt chuckled at his sister's deal, as they walked out towards the school parking lot. He unlocked the door to his junk of car and they both got in. They started drive to Keith's house. He agreed to the deal. His sister got into talking about how great it would be to see Lance's butt being kicked, and if she misses it then he owes her a whole comic series. Matt stepped on the petal to make sure they didn't miss anything.  
Meanwhile…  
The lovely Ms. Annabel was thrilled when the bell rang, all her students hurried out of the class and headed home. She waved to her students and then closed the door locking it behind them. Afterwards she headed to her desk and took out some lipstick. Once done, she grabbed today's test. After checking the lipstick one more time, she headed down to Mr. Ulaz's classroom. She stepped in front of the door. Taking a deep breath she reached for the handle. Knowing what she was going to say. Ms. Annabel open the door.  
"Mr. Ulaz, I think we need to come up with new ideas for these test." Ms. Annabel said entraining the class room.  
The classroom was dark and empty, she paused for a moment.  
"Why are the lights off?" She spoke to herself.  
Ms. Annabel turned on the lights and she screamed seeing Mr. Ulaz hanging from the ceiling. Blood dripping from his back. Dropping all the papers and running out of the room she called the police.  
Meanwhile…  
Shiro ran through the house, dodging random teenagers who were having a great time. There were a lot of kids that he did not know, but most of them came from the school. After checking most of the house Shiro saw Keith about to punch someone in the face. Just when he was about to punch, Shiro grabbed his arm and held it. Shiro could see the fire in Keith's eyes.  
"I would go back to the party if I were you." Shiro said turning back to the boy.  
The boy nodded and took off into the crowd.

Just then Keith exploded.

TBC please review


End file.
